sophiegarrettakasophiegtvfandomcom-20200215-history
Brigitte LeBlanc
"Now I am free to date all the boys in California!" ''-''Brigitte after Philippe Breaks up with her. Brigitte LeBlanc 'is a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Brigitte is a collie with reddish fur and a white cheast and stomach, she has blue eyes. She is considered to be extremely pretty; and is often described as "flawless" by the girls at OCD. Personality Brigitte seemed like a nice girl in front of Sage, telling Savvy that they will be friends, and then kissing her on the cheek. Because of this, Savannah is get her words on her so see can't get close to get Sage. Brigitte work with Sage on a biology project, but meanwhile the two of them talk, the biology teacher asks Savannah and Sage that what it's important to the class, meanwhile Brigitte told them to stop so they won't get in trouble. When Brooke came to school it looks like Brigitte was interested to be Brooke's friend or they already befriended. Brigitte can't take the bullying so Savvy hits her with pain. History Before ''Popular Sage's friend, Brigitte, was born in France. Brigitte and Sage had been best friends since they were babies. Many years later, after Sage went to California, Brigitte decided to join them there for a semester. Season 2 Brigitte appears in Love Notes (episode 20) as a new exchange student from France. Savvy feels threatened by her. In the end of the episode, Savvy finds a note in her locker that looks like it was written by Brigitte, which makes Savvy paranoid about but according to what fans are saying, Tom or Brooke might have wrote this. In Episode 21: What's Done is Done: In lunch, Savvy and her friends were hanging out and kissing their boyfriends meanwhile all the other girls were concentrated on Brigitte's beauty, this makes Savvy feel jealous, then Brooke comes back and when she saw Brigitte, she (Brigitte) shows off that she's Sage best friend, Brooke says that they both sould be hanging out sometime so they known each other, then Brigitte says OK then Brooke winks at her, then Savvy and her friends talk about Brigitte, then Angelina doesn't trust Brigitte when Savvy asks them if they agree if it was Brigitte who wrote the note because she seems a little close to Sage, then Savvy decides to show Sage the note, Sage thinks it's Brooke, (with the intention that she wanted to scare Savvy) but Savvy thinks it's Brigitte, Sage tells Savvy that Brigitte is not interested in him because she already has a boyfriend back in France named Phillip, but Savvy says that she kisses him, but Sage says that she kisses everyone, even Savvy, Sage doesn't agree because Brigitte is one of the most sweetest dogs he meet at the end of the episode, Savvy feels that Brooke wrote the note and not Brigitte. In Episode 22, Savvy finds a second note on her locker and decides to give it to Sage after school. But as soon as Savvy walked into Sage's room, she noticed Sage hugging Brigitte very closely. Sage tells Savvy that her boyfriend Phillip, just broke up with her over the phone! When Brigitte started crying, Savvy insisted that she believed Sage, but got more suspicious when she said she was now able to date all the cute boys in California.Then, when Savvy was going to school, she brought Mimi in her bookbag. A group of girls were enjoying Mimi, the Brooke got real mad when she saw that Mimi was in the paws of Savannah. So Brooke stomped over and stole Mimi back! Relationships '''Sage Bond - Sage and Brigitte were best friends since they were babies. They claim that they don't have feelings for each other, but that may not be the case... Savannah Reed - Brigitte acts like she's Savvy's friend, but Savvy doesn't feel like Brigitte is telling the truth, especially after seeing the note on her locker. Phillip - Phillip is Brigitte's boyfriend who lives in France who recently broke up with her on the phone. Brooklyn Hayes - ??? Category:Dogs Category:Littlest Pet Shop:Popular Category:Collies